Starkit's Prophecy Review
by sumwantin777
Summary: Starkit's Prophecy, a fan fiction of Warriors, is famous. Today, I would like to review this with you. Note: Credit xdarkrosesx, the author. I will never write this, if she didn't write Starkit's Prophecy.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors and Starkit's Prophecy. I only want to review it. The bold words are my review. Let's start.

ALLIANCES  
ok so like i said this iks my first story be nice plz **(Well what is iks?)**

btw its set afte rsunset so **(Never heard of Rsunset)**

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: JayFeather-gray tom **(What about tabby and the blind, blue eyes?)**

Warriors:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-ca **(You forget the t.)**

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom

Apprentice DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace **(Daisy never be a warrior. She is an all-day queen.)**

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom

Hollyleaf - black she-cat

FoxHeart-reddish tabby tom **(Are they apprentices, or warriors? Also, you meanFoxheart of ShadowClan reincartated into this cat? Is he evil?)**

IceFire-white she cat **(Cool name.)**

ToadRibbit-black—and-white tom **(Never heard of a cat that have RIBBIT suffix.)**

RoseFlame-dark cream she cat **(Cool name.)**

BriarStorm-dark brown she cat **(Cool name.)**

BumbleFlower-very pale gray tom with black stipes **(Funny.)**

BlossomWind-pale brown she cat iwth a dark stripe along her spine **(Cool name.)**

Apprentices:

Fox DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace **(Only heard DAISYPAW, not FOX DAISYPAW.)**

FlamePaw-firecolored she cat with one grnee eye one blue eye **(Grnee?)**

LakePaw-bright blue gray she cat with blue eyes

The last 2 r starKits siters

JazzPaw-red she cat with blue eyes and a black tail **(You mean feddish brown, not bright red? If it's red, how scary it is!)**

Queens:

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes mother of Dustpelts kits

Dawnsparkle-bright tortishell she cat with garguntan blue eye's mother of Jayfeathers' ktis, formaly of Shadowclan

Kits:

StarKit-graysh-blue-and purple she cat with molting orange eyes and a white star on her forhaed **(Purple cat, molting and forhaed found.)**

Elders:

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Weaslepelt-big red tabby he cat with bight yellow eyes (hes Rowanclaw's dad, he came to Thunderclan when Dawn- did0 **(How he come here?)**

LeafPool-brown tabby she cat **(Isn't she become a warrior?)**

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom)

Warriors:

Oakfur - small brown tom

Apprentice, Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Smokefoot - black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw (cream-furred she-cat)

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet)

Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom with striped tail

Apprentice, Scorchpaw (dark gray tom)

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Apprentice, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flamewind- flame color tabby tom with green eye's **(Same as Foxleap and Icecloud's case.)**

Tigerclaw-huge dark brown tabby tom with long claw's and amber eys **(Tigerclaw's return?!)**

DawnFeather-cream tabby she cat (shes a different cant then the one in tC ok?) **(tC?)**

OlivePaw-bright brown she cat

Queens:

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)

Warriors:

Tornear - tabby tom

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw (long-haired white tom)

Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Willowclaw - gray she-cat

Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Blackclaw - smoky-black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Reedwhisker - black tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom)

Beechfur - light brown tom

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Graymist - pale gray tabby

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Sneezepaw (gray-and-white tom)

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom)

Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Copperpaw (dark ginger she-cat)

Queens:

Icewing - white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

Elders:

Heavystep - thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom

Chpater oen prouloge **(Chapter one or Prologue? Also, spell check please.)**  
The cats gathered around a pool. **(Moonpool? Or random pool?)** They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright. **(That mean StarClan is dark?)**

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." **(Tigerheart and Hollyleaf are going to be killed? Tigerheart only loves Dovewing and Hollyleaf died saving Ivypool! No reason to be killed!)**

"Its about StarKit!" **(Can't be a random leader, Whitestorm?)** A white tom said. "Shes going to save the forest," He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar. "she has powers nobody dreamed of." **(Really scary powers, yeah? Let everybody blind?)** Said the gold tom. "Should we tell JayFeather?" He asked. **(What's the point of telling him?)** "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know." **(I said, WHAT'S THE POINT?)**

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy.

Chapter to the rose of a Heroin **(Did cats know what's a heroin?)**  
ok jazzie-kun pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry. **(Spell check.)**

StarKit wock up **(Wock up? Did it knows from the jabblewocky of Alice in Wonderland?)** and sunlit was in the branches. **(Branches shine?)** She closed her eyes againstill tired. Butter mom wouldn't let her sleep not today. **(Butter mom? Cat with full of butter? Did cats know what is butter?)**

"Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eys shinning. "Today is important today." **(Double todays.)**

"What is it Mom" said StarKit awake right away. Then the she cat rememembered what today was. **Rememembered? Is it an evolution of remembered?)**

"Ohmigosh its my serimony today!' she squelled excercisedly. Today was the day she was an apprentice! **(Excercisedly? Did she think apprentices must do a bunch of homework?)**

She flicked outside not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom cot up to her quick.

"Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike use sometimes." She said.

StarKit glared. She didn't lake beig told that. **(Lake beig.)** Just because her Mom was a usedto be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different!

"StarPaw come here." Said FireStar from the leg. He jumped down. **(Firestar became a cat sticks into a random cat's leg?)**

"StarKit it s tome for you to become an apentice: he said. "Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you." **(Lionblaze is talented too. Why Firestar didn't be his mentor? And why Starpaw? Because she is the main character? Whoa.)**

Ever body gasped. StarKit did too. Se herd hear mother say "Wow!".

Firehert **(Hail Bramblestar!)** liked her shoulder. He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their ever was StarPaw I know ti."

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling for her. **(Wind wolves?)** / Then she went ofer to JayFeathern **(Feathern?)** and DawnSparkle who were very prod. **(Prod? You mean Pod?)**

"Daughetr where very happy but he have to say something said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. "You see there is this prophcy Starcaln gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean?

lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! XDD jk **(Check your spelling first, please.)**

Chapter three the Battle 4 the caln

 **Here we go, continue!**

thx jazzie-kun 4 th good review! and stop flmaing the stroy!1 i bet u cant right such a good story!1!1 **(Not flmaing. Besides, I'm going to make a better one.)**

StarPaw walkd over too the appentice's den. Insid she saw her sister's FlamePaw and lakePaw and hr frend JazzPaw (a.n: jazzie-kin ur my bff!) waz slepping on the mos. **(Her sister's Flamepaw? Flamepaw is whose?)**

"JazzPaw get up." She cried. JazzPaw opend her brlliaint blu eyes and looked at hr. **(Brlliaint and blu found.)**

"Do yo want 2 go on pattrol wit me?" she asked. **(Starpaw the deputy!)**

"Sure!" Said JazzPaw getten up from the moss. They leavt and went two the entrnse too camp. **(Gotten, not getten.)**

But then, a cat came in thru the entrnce! It was BlackStar!1!11

"Shadowclan are attaking!" She yelled. All the cats came out from there dens. She jumped on a cat and clawd him and he ran of. **(You better ask him what's the matter, and take him to Firestar. He maybe asking for something. See through please.)**

"Good job StarPaw!" FireStar called, **(Firestar appeared from random place.)** "The last cat i new that culd fiht lik that was SandStrom. Your a good fihter!" **(Sandstrom is an experienced warrior, but Starpaw is only an apprentice. Also, fihter?)**

StarPaw was happy. She wus a good fihgter! Maybey this was wat the prophcy meant.

thnkx and ples no more flams **(No more flams?)**

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Star  
OMGOSH GUkys im so sorry but SOMEONE glares at rainy days FLAMED ME AND I GOT REALLY HURT. OKKAY IF you dont LIKE thestor y you dont have to readit u know.


	2. Part 2

**Let's continue, guys.**

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Stars **(Traning under the stars? Night training? Isn't the cats go sleeping at that time?)**

Shadowclan run from the camp. StarPaw smiled. Shed one! Noone cod hurt her family now . **(Of course! There's other warriors.)**

StarPaw!" said FireStar. "Its time we train!" I want to show you how to fight!"

"Ok." Sad StarPaw happl;y. "but yo just saw I culd fight, write?" "Well, ya." said FireStar. "But I wnted tol see if that was all you new." **(Write it down...)**

"Ok." They went to the frost togather and the other cats cleaned jp the bodies. "Ok StarPaw" said Firestar one they got their. "We'll start with how to dog." **(How to dog? You mean how to dig? Or fight a dog, like Thistleclaw did?)**

"Cmon thas too easy!" yelled StarPaw. Shed just beat BlackStar she was ready for anything! **(You don't KILL him, Starpaw!)**

"ok Ok" mewled FiresTar, lets learn how to claw an oponit. **(Just the clawing action?)**

"Ya." Yowled Starkit. She jumped at FireStar not Giving hiM time to attakc. "She hit his side he didn't move he was to surprise.d she clawed him and he started bledding. **(OhMiGosh Starpaw you hurt Firestar! He's going to banish you?)** "wow StarPaw" he said ".Your doing awesome." "Really?" gaped StarPaw. She didn't think she was doing that god was she relly special like the porphesy meowed?

"Yes StarPaw." Snarled Firestar. "I couldnteven get away in fast enough. Only scourg was did that before.," **(I will snarl too if an apprentice hurt me during training. Also, Firestar ate the e.)**

"OMGOSH REALLY?" asked StarPaw. Scourg?1? THE SCOURG? She dherad so muchj about him he was really evil and killed alot of cats. "I'M LIKE SCOURG? "I didnt mean it like that" FirePaw sad fastly. "I ment you wer a good fighter. Its really cool." At that minute he thought to himself 'Starpaws so kawaii look at her eys and her fur. **(Spelling Check.)**

"Oh ok thanks." They trained floor awhile later StarPaw beat FireStar 8 times once she let him win to make him fel bettar and b y the last one she was alittle tired. **(Were you training how to rip the twoleg floor over? Starpaw: Cmon it's so easy! I am ready!)**

"Hey FireStar can we hunt now." Said StarPaw. "im kinda hungry."

"Oh we'll if you want." Firestar was disappointed he and; starPaw had been having so much fun. **(Selfish.)** So they went huntng, StarPaw messed up a couple times but FireStar said it was okaysince it was only her second time (she'd had her first time when she was a littlekit and she and FireStar had snuck out together that's why he chose her as his apprentice_. **(Mary sue appearance!)**

Later that night StarPaw locked up at the stars. She and Firestar had'd so much fun this day. Theyd brung back enough food for the hole clan. **(Only hole clan, not ThunderClan.)**

Locking upn at the stars she turned to her best friend, JazzPaw, and said, "Do you think well ever be up there."

"Ya totally." Said JazzPaww. "I mean youll be l,eader and I'll be depudy one day well have too!" **(Starstar. Lol.)**

"Ya." Said StarPaw smiling she loved JazzPaw **(Lesbian found!)** NOT IN THAT WAY U

REVIEW R MY LIFE **(If I don't review, will you die?)**

(lol u like it Jazzy I mead you as kawai as I could(

Chapter For StarPaws decids  
flamrs ur all satanits! **(You told me not to flame you, but now you flamed me. Also, I'm a Christian, author.)** 11 anyon who dosent like the stro is a staneist **(Wrong.)** cause StarGIPaw has such a strng conecton with sTarcaln **(I didn't see it.)** and thats why you dot like it **(NO.)** , its cause u do ntlik JEZUS! **(Now you are putting Starpaw next to Jesus… That means she's GOD? There's only ONE God.)**

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole." **(Parole found.)**

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund. **(Rainbow? Isn't it orange?)**

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow. **(Yellow...)**

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup. **(Starpaw ate e as breakfast.)**

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 **(Hostile.)** she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE Esked. **(I hate you so I can wipe on you.)**

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me."

"wel then hes jst an idot." **(Graystripe won't talk it about Firestar.)**

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole."

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund.

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow.

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked.

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me."

"wel then hes jst an idot." **(Again.)**

y do u say tha?" yellED STARPaw GayStrip locked at hr meanly. **(I said I hate you.)** "i dont lik him" sqeakd GrayStripe he locked arund fastly. "hes a mean cat!

"OMIGOSH U MEAN LIKE SCOURG?" STARPAW SHOCKED.

"No ur much prtter then sourg" said Graystripe he licked her on the head I want u to be my mat." he yeleled. **(I hate you.)**

"Well mabey. but what would FireStar say?" she wispereed. GrayStripe locked around agan. "I dont think he wuld mind." said GraStri;e **(...)**

"OMIGOSH SUR THAN!" StarPaww yelleded happly.

"Wat ar uo ta;kin abut" said FireHert he was walkin up. He locked angrily. **(Lock Graystripe?)**

"oh uhhhh nuthin FireStar go back to sleep!" **(Starpaw hate Firestar now.)** mwled StarPaw hoppin he would leaf so she culd be alon with grayStripe.

"Yah FireStra theres nithing to wory about!" cherrid GrayStrpe but Firestar didn't leave insted he said i thought I herd you asking her to be our mate." **(Starpaw the friend breaker.)**

"oh uh yeh. yELLED STARPaw but he didn;t leaf instead he jumped on GrayStripe!1!11

"I Want to be wit her!" said FireHart attakin GraySriep. **(Friendship? Broken.)**

"No I do!" shouted.

"guysys stop fihting you can BOTH be my mats! **(Fake god...Starpaw found. I hate both your toms.)** StarPaw wispered apply like seCert."

"No we can;t do that their can only be 1!11 Howled Firestar. "Otterwies youll chet on us."

"So StarGleam, who will u pik?" giggled GayStipe. **(Starpaw is now warrior.)**


	3. Part 3

**Let's Continue.**

Chapter Five Untidles **(I don't know what is Untidles.)**  
UR OLL JUST SAINTS **(No.)** y cant u just except jEsuss **(I accepted Jesus.)** it wold mae ur life so much mor engoyable u would never haf to worr/ again **(Yes. ONLY Jesus. Not Starpaw.)**

StarPaw sad "I..i….." she was so foncusded! **(Wrong word found.)** Thes to cats hard asked her to b there mates an wht was she supops to do? **(Wipe their paws on your face.)** They we beoth handsome and althing, **(I don't think so.)** but bot had matss! **(Yes, so don't make temptations to them, or Sandstorm, Silverstream and Millie will rip you into pieces.)** Nhd she luvved them both! FirstAr wus so kind and he oviusly likked her allot. GayStirpe was so funny and col. **(Gaystirpe? Then choose Firestar.)**

"!" said StarPaw ass she ruan in to the forest. It wus to muck# she culdnt choss! **(You are just don't want to choose.)**

She run and ran and run til ur paws her hurtinged. Hen she rrellized she corsed the broader. **(Haha, ShadowClan.)** Oih no she thugh Shadowclan will get me. "wut are you ding here?" sd BalkStar s he waked up.

"I'm sorry!" mewoed StarKit I didn't men too!' **(Of course, you are a she-cat.)**

That's ok" sed blackStar. "no wons perfeck. **(Jesus is.)** ""no that's not true. **(Yes, Starpaw, but that isn't you.)** " Said StarPaw, offed. "StarClan is. **(StarClan is just dead cats. Sorry.)** ""Waht do you mena?" wemed BlackStar.

"well the give us all this halpand stuff" said Starpaw. "without them we wold be lust. **(But you make the toms lust!)** " She said.

"I gess that's ter " balkcStar said, "besid I didn't relly mean that neway. **(Neway. LOL.)**

"o really why?" said starpaw. "becus yo are."

'WHAT' YOWLED sTarpaw jumping away BlackkStarTried to nugle her. "WHAT ARE O TRIG TO DO MOLE STRAEP ME?1?" **(She is making a drama to Blackstar.)**

"e—" BlakStar started too expaln, but, StarPw wass to quick

"no" she Sid "I don't doned another tom after me!" **(Then kill all the toms at the world.)** "I got enog porbelms arigt now anywy!

"but yor pahfect. **(Oh you are wrong, Blackstar. Starpaw is just a cat.)** " Said Blackstar. "you betted me in badle you HAVE TO BE "

"NO!" shitted SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!" **(Call for Jesus. So I say you are not perfect, Starpaw.)**

Chapter Six Desions,  
STUP GLAMING!11! IF YOU'R AN FLAM,E YOUR A STNITS AND WIL BUN IN HEIKL! **(Say to Jesus, "I am a sinner, forgive me", then!)**

LASTEST TIEM ON STARKITS PROPEHY:; **(For my time, it isn't.)**

"NO!" shitted SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!" **(Call for Jesus.)**

Afert tat StrPaw walkde thru the frost. She wus so depresedded! Hu was seh sapost to pik?/?/ Then she saw JayFethre cumin thru the forst tords her.

"JayFeathr im soooo confusedd wat do i do she yelled their are three toms atref me! TREEE!"! **(Treee. Only treee.)**

i know" sed jayFethr he locked happy. **(You locked happy, Jayfeather. Then your kit won't be happy.)** "thats good four you it menzz that p[eo[le like uo. he told he smilling.

"NO NUT I LUV ALL OF THEM" sed StarPaw back waling upst. "I DON'T KNO WHO TO [ICK!1!1" **(Pick Jesus.)**

"wel ten let me tel yo a stor.y said JayFeathern and he sat don. Onceu pon a tiem there were afew cats that I licked." **(You just lick them.)**

"hu where they sad StarPaw snifing.

"theyre names were DawnSpark;e and... Stick/ saud JayFeather. **(I think Jayfeather loves Dawnsparkle is a bad idea. Because I ship JayXStick and JayXHalfMoon!)**

"OMG STICK wispred StarPaw "YOU WHERE IN LUV WITH A STICK? **(Yes.)** She culdnt belief it. After al this tim she finds out that her fathe loved a sTICK. SHE GAPD IN SHOC. **(It's okay.)**

"Wat did you do? she esked thoug cuase she was crios.

Wel I culdn have kids with a stcik now culd i?" said JayPaw **(We are going back to The Sight.)** and he locked confuded. LIKE HE DIDN;T EVN KNO SHE WAS GNNA ASK THt qestn.

"sO YOU WENT WITH DAWNSPARKLE INSTD! **(Bad idea.)** YELLED STARpaw locking vry happi. "but that doesn;t help me what am I spost to do?/?

"Folo youre hart said Jayfeahr. "Who do yo want to be wit/"

Hmm StarPaw taught for a secund. FireStar!" she yelldd and then run of to tel him that she ;oved him

NO FLAMSE!1!12!1 **(Then I will give you fire.)**

Chapter Ate The Serimmony 1 **(Then there will be no ceremonies.)  
STOP REVOFIGN BAD! but than u JASZpAW for tehh godo revewis uve ben levving**

StarPaw skided into de Camp. "FIRSTAR" SHE YOWLED "I ha to tel; uo somesting?" **(No.)**

"nut ow StarOaw" he sadi "yuve gut to become WARRIOR!' **(Oh my StarClan.)**

"MOGOSH REALLY creamed StarPaw. **(Yeah, Mogosh creamed you. Now you can start eating cream.)**

YEAH SAID firestar "Youv been a war for onll 3.14 dayss butt u are the best apent ice in the cAlan. **(Calan.)** Ur perfect. We ndd you to help dfeat BlackStar and ShadowclaN. **(No, that's the Dark Forest.)** And all teh other calns. Tehy are tyring 2 attack us were in the meddle of a warr. " ****

"omgosh WE ARE?" scremmed StarPal she sus so surpissed! ****

"Ya DustPelt did while U were away in your walk Rivrclan attacked us." Said SandTrom. She locked sortaf sad she New FireStart lovved Stargleam. But it wass ok she newt wht wus best. ****

"OMGoht" sid StarPaw. "Quickk mack me a warrror!" ****

"Oak" said Firestar. He wlaked up to StarPaw. "aLL Cats Gather Round Who Are Older To Cach There One Prey!" **(One prey. Lol.))**

"Tday we are making a new Warrior." ****

The calnn GASPED! **(Mare Sue is warrior? Then we can invite a bunch of rogues into our clan!)**

"SarkPaw! StarPaw!: shouted the clan. They all new infancy it was she whom was beng mad a warrior. ****

Starpaw was so exited! She'd never bin so hap inner life! ****

"StarPaw….." said FirePaw. He was simile like shed never sent him simle behfore. "Are you ready to become a Warrior in the Name of Starcaln?:" ****

"Yes!" she shock3d. ****

"oak." Eh sad. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I gave you this narme. From now on, you will be none as StarPaw for your pel which sings like the starss and ur conectin 2 StarClann. We onner you'r bravvery and" " kindness." **(You have been pranked, Starpaw.)**

"SarkPaw! StarPaw!: shouted the clan. They ****

StarGleam girned. She wass a Warrior! At least!" **(Talking?)**

"FireScar," **(Hail Bramblestar again!)** she said, cuming over 2 him. "I wanna tell u somesing." They locked sirously at him. ****

"yeah wat is it?" he sad, hop shinning in his eayres. ****

Dos he knew? StarGlema think. ****

"Firestar…." She brethed. She cullednt she was actually dong this after so lung. ****

"I….." ****

WINDCLAN ATTAK! Shioted a voise from obove the Camp. **(You broke the fun.)**

It was…. ****

HOLYLEAF! **(No way! She is back of good!)**

 **I workd reall' herd on dis chapter n tired 2 spell good so plzz review NICE!**


	4. Part 4

**(Hey guys! Finally I'm back to the review.)**

Chatter NEIN Teh Evil Tigger **(Tigger LOL)** and holY **(Holy...)**  
I SAID NO FLAMES! YOUR JUST JELOS **(I don't know what is a jello, so I can't give you.)** YOUR GOING 2 HEL **L(I trust Jesus. I'm already saved!) JESS** IS OYUR SAVER **(Truth but it's Jesus not Jess)**

"Ohno its HolyLeaf!" yelled FireStra **(Firestra? Isn't is Firestar?)** he ranned **(Poor grammar)** away. SandStrom wnet aftre him.

StarGlaem locked up. **(Who?)** HolyLeaf was stnding their and their was anodder chat with hr.

"OMIGOSH ITS TIGGERSTAR! **(Yay! It's Tiggerstar! *Dies of laughter*)** " she hossed. **(Hossed.)** "WHTA WIL WE DO!"

"we figt. **(Only figt. Can you perform it once in front of us, Jayfeather.)** " saud Jayfeathre and he ran at HollyLeaf. StarGlema washed **(Washed? How?)** as HolyLefa locked at JayFather and kiled him with one shot. **(No! Don't die Jayfeather!)**

"YOU KILDED MY FTHER! **(Oh my StarClan.)** she yelled and she attcked HolyLeaf. HollyPaw gut out of the way **(Dodged.)** and StarPaw attaked TiggerSar. **(So?)**

"U killed TigerStra!" **(Probably Mary-Sueness!)** uelled FiresStar he locked happy. "You are speshil!" **(It's your job, Firestar!)**

StarGleam was sooo happy, she didng notse as HollyLea grabbed Firestar and took him way. **(Kidnapping! Go Stargleam! Show your mary-sueness again!)**

"OH NO" yelled StarKit. "WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM! **(We all know it.)**

a cilf hunger1!111! see im a god riter **(No. You say you are a christian but now you say you are a God writer? You have offended the Ten Commandments!)** i no what thta id thx f4r the good revweiws **(Oh…! It's a Stargleam's friend!)** JzzPaw && everon else WHOSE NIT A FALMER **(What are you saying?)**


End file.
